A Kiss in the rain short Olly fanfic
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: Linzi has been more spending time at the Stables lately so she can be perfect for the competition, but as Olly is upset over not spending enough time with her, he has an argument with her; will they kiss and make up or will there be tears? again another rubbish summary, but hey the story is better; read and review please :


**A Kiss in the Rain (short Olly story 2) **

_By Linzi Howard (Mrs Murs) _

Author's Note: I guess any short or other Olly Murs story is related to True Love plus like I wanted to do another Olly story of like where they have an argument (a small one), but Olly – who starts the argument - makes up by giving her a kiss in the rain (obviously :D ) xx please Follow any of these on Twitter: CeriTaitlovesom (Ceri) , Rockchicollym32 (me), Magickgirl101 (Danielle) and OllyMurs_Army (Ella). By the way, I didn't intend on Olly looking like a spoilt brat in this (I couldn't think of how the argument could start) so please don't think he's actually like this in real life Thanks and he's actually friendly and cheeky xx. Linzi's POV

It had been six months since Olly and I had gotten together back in November, so it was a rainy April day when I was working at Midgeland stables, part –time since I was in my 2nd to last year in school, I was grooming my favourite horse (Pride) with 3 of my friends that do horse-riding with me (Ceri, Siana and Ella) – who were also big Olly fans -, so we could make him look handsome for our show tomorrow. I saw my friends smile (my back was to the stable door, so I didn't know what they were smiling at), so I just looked at them with a confused face and continued with grooming Pride.

"Guys, what are you smiling at?" I finally asked with an eyebrow raised

"Look behind ya and you'll find out, gorgeous." A cheeky voice came from behind, which I recognised instantly

"Olly, what are you doing here?" I turned and smiled up at Olly, who was stood smiling and his arms open wide, so I gave him a hug and kiss.

"Well, I asked your mum if I could surprise you by picking you up, so here I am." Olly blushed

"We're almost done, so while you wait, go in the office to keep warm. Sam, my riding instructor, is in there, so just tell her you're here for me." I told him and as soon as he left Ceri, Ella and Siana began to jump for joy, doing silent squeals (to not scare Pride).

"You didn't mention you are girlfriend to _Olly Murs_!" Ceri smiled putting her grooming equipment away.

"Yeah, when were you planning on telling us?" Ella smiled too; she also put her grooming equipment away.

"Sorry, guys, I was waiting for the right time." I replied as I finished grooming Pride

"So, how long have you been with him?" Siana asked

"Since November," I smiled proudly

"Aw, who asked who?" Ceri smiled before we walked out of Pride's stable

"He asked me after a couple of days of hanging out." I smiled as we put our grooming equipment away.

"Aw, we're so jealous," Ceri, Ella and Siana giggled as we friendly hugged and I went off to the office

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I didn't notice you there. Who are you waiting for?" I heard Sam from the cloak room (where stable hands go to chill out and put their things) – I was getting my things – ask Olly.

"It's okay, I'm waiting for Linzi Harris," Olly replied

"You her boyfriend?" Sam asked not looking up from her paperwork (she didn't notice who he was because of this).

"Yeah," Olly smiled as he looked down at the ground; he blushed as he was so pleased with himself for finally getting a girl.

"Hey, Olly, sorry I took so long; I had to put the grooming equipment away, and then get my things." I explained

"It's okay; come on, let's go," Olly said getting up

"Aw, Linzi, you're dating Olly Murs." Sam smiled finally looking up, "You're so cute together,"

"Thanks, Sam," I smiled; Olly smiled too.

"Linzi, could you come back later to do a little bit more training on your canter and show jumping?" Sam asked

"Hmm, sure; if you don't mind Olly, I know I said I'd spend time with you, but this competition is important to me." I turned to Olly

"Hmm, sure, if you want," Olly looked down; I wasn't sure if he actually meant it, so I told Sam that I might be able to come back.

"Come on, you, let's go then," I said; Olly and I walked to his red ford; once we were in the car, I decided to ask if he was alright, "Olly, are you okay? You didn't seem very sure when I asked if you minded with me coming back later?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Olly kept his eyes forward on the road as we made our way home.

"Please, Olly, if something's wrong I want you to tell me." I pleaded as I put my hand on his thigh for comfort.

"Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong; it's the fact that you're spending more time with that horse than me." He sounded annoyed and slightly hurt

"Olly, you know exactly why I am; I have a show coming up." I told him

"Yeah, and that's more important than us, is it?" Olly said, "I would have thought you said 'this competition is important to me just as much as you are', but _no_ you said, 'this competition is important to me'. Do you know how much that hurts, to make me think I'm not important to you?" Olly said; I could see that he was about to cry.

"Olly, that's what I meant; you are important to me, you should know that." I hated arguing with him; a small tear swelled in my eye.

"Well, it doesn't seem like that." Olly said and from then It was just awkward silence

Once he dropped me off, I said goodbye and, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Olly replied in a moody tone as I got out, but leaned in

"Are you coming to the stables later?" I asked a bit hurt he was in a mood with me.

"I might do," he said and with that, I went to my house.

Olly's POV

I really do hate arguing with her, but it was true she spent more time there than with me (just us two alone). I didn't want to stay angry at her. By the time I done some thinking, I decided I would go to the stables to apologise for my behaviour. I knew when she had left as she had texted me.

I went to the stables mid- way through her practice, but I stayed in the office with her friend, Ceri, she talked to me, so it wasn't that bad waiting for her.

"You did excellent today, Linzi. Good luck tomorrow." Sam said (they were walking out of the arena – in the rain).

"Thanks Sam," She sounded slightly depressed and I knew exactly why she was; she walked Pride, who she was riding at the competition, out of the arena to his stable.

I got up and walked to stand in front of her leading Pride.

"Olly, I thought you weren't coming." Linzi said as she looked down, "I'm sorry I come to the stables more than I do to you."

"It's okay and I'm _really_ sorry about before, you know, that I had a go at you." I lifted her head, "Do you forgive me?"

"It's okay, Olly, and of course I do," Linzi smiled, "Let me put Pride in his stable, so he don't catch cold, then we can talk in the cloak room, in private, if you want?"

"Okay," I replied as she did as she had said; she then came out after shutting and locking the stable door.

"I'm back, do you want to…" She began, but I cut her off by giving her a kiss (our hairs were soaked, but I didn't care, I had to let her know I love her no matter what), "Wow, what was that for?"

"I was basically apologising for how I acted before, I want you to know I love you no matter what." I said blushing

"Aw, Olly, I love you so much; I hate arguing with you." She smiled giving me a hug.

"Come on, I don't want you to catch a col." I said and she smiled, "I will be at your competition, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Olly," Linzi smiled as we walked over to my car.

"I love you more than anything." I hugged her tightly before we got in the car.

"And I love you more than anything too, Olly pop," She smiled as we got in the car and went home.

**The End**


End file.
